


Stupidly Beautiful

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Weddings, goofy dorks getting hitched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: It wasn't your typical wedding.But, fuck that shit, they never had ever been typical.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Stupidly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Reason Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129203) by [Clarx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarx/pseuds/Clarx). 



It was finally the day. The day that they could make what they had felt their entire lives, legal.

Their wedding day.

Chloe, in a tuxedo (because no force on Earth, not even her First Mate, could get her in a dress) was on her fifth cigarette of the day.

Her Person Of Honor stepped into the room. “Max isn’t going to want to kiss a living chimney, Chloe.”, a slightly snarky voice said.

Victoria Chase.

If you had told Chloe, on the day she got expelled, that she’d be friends with Victoria Chase, she would have laughed. Or punched you, if you kept telling her. But, they had lived through the evil that was Mark Jefferson. Being almost killed by a psychotic photography teacher was a bonding experience, apparently.

Chloe flipped off Victoria behind her back, still looking out the windows of her bedroom. Seattle had held no special significance for Max. So they agreed to get married in the place that had held some of their best memories, the Price home.

“It’s time, Price.”

“OK, Icky Vicky. Let’s do this.”

“Fuck off bitch, and here we go.”

Sooner than she thought, she was at the end of an aisle, flanked by white chairs. 

Up front, was the woman she had loved forever, it seemed. Max “Never Maxine” Caulfield. She was in a white dress that went down to her knees, and eyepatch over her left eye. Neither were given much to ceremony, or how things were supposed to go.

Adjusting the tricorn hat she wore, she strode down the aisle alone. She didn’t want Ryan to do it, and David had moved to Arizona. They were better towards each other, no doubt due to the long distance.

As she got closer to the end, she felt her dad’s spirit next to her. Usually, she would have said that kind of thing was a bunch of shit, but, it was her wedding day, after all.

As she stepped up across from Max, their blue eyes locked together. The officiant, some old friend of Joyce’s, started to speak. Chloe was so entranced by Max, she almost forgot to say her vows.

“Max Caulfield, I’ve loved you, since before I even knew I did. I’m a fucking mess, certainly not anyone worthy of you. But, you make me want to be better. You make me want to see the world like you do, full of possibilities and wonder. And all that other sappy shit. I guess what I’m saying is, I’ll love you beyond the heat death of the Universe, First Mate.”

Soon, it was over, and they were at the Arcadia Bay Middle School gymnasium. They had tried to book Blackwell’s gym, but Wells was still the principal, and he had a long fucking memory. Not even subtle, as well as not so subtle, hints concerning a possible Chase donation to the school worked.

As the two met in the middle of the gym, tables full of guests looking at them, or talking. Chloe tapped on the mic, to see if it was on.

“Yo, everyone, thanks for coming. We really appreciate it. Now, I was listening to Spotify, and this song caught my ear. It was Max’s playlist, though, so this really is her win. Although it’s perfect for us, kind of stupid, kind of beautiful.” She motioned to the DJ.

[A loud, kind of echoing guitar filled the air, as Chloe’s hand fell onto Max’s back, and they began to dance.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkjXr9SrzQE)

The Book Of Love is long and boring

No one can lift the damn thing

It’s full of charts and facts and figures

And instructions for dancing

Max let out a giggle snort loud enough for everyone to hear, turning bright red right after.

But I, I love it when you read to me

And you, you can read me anything

Then her eyes began to leak. Because this was beautiful, and stupid and so very them.

The Book Of Love has music in it

In fact, that’s where music comes from

Some of it is just transcendental

Some of it is just really dumb

That got a laugh out of Max, loud enough that she was sure half the town heard.

But, I, I love it when you sing to me

And you, you can sing me anything

Chloe was always so sure of herself about everything. Except her singing voice. But, the first time she had sung for Max, Max had looked like she could have just died happy, then and there.

The Book Of Love is long and boring

And written very long ago

It’s full of flowers and heart shaped boxes

And things we’re all too young to know

But I, I love it when you give me things

And you, you oughta give me wedding rings

“Already did that, Max ‘o mine”, Chloe smirked, to Max’s giggling.

I, I love it when you give me things

And you, you oughta give me wedding rings

As the last words held, then faded away, the Captain and her First Mate locked lips.

It must have been a trick of the light, people would say later. Yes, just a trick of the light that made Max and Chloe glow golden for just a few seconds.

“Now, my one and only love, comes the important part. The bridal suite.”

“And that free mini bar it’s got! Hell yeah!”, Chloe replied with a bright grin.

**Author's Note:**

> The song was one of those suggested ones that popped up on YouTube.
> 
> It cried out for me to make a Pricefield wedding fic about it.
> 
> The Book Of Love is by The Magnetic Fields
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> [Here's a live recording of it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoAydx7Anuc)


End file.
